gzgbbfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 1
Big Brother 1 is the first season in Godz Games's Big Brother series. It is being hosted by ZebraGAMES. Production Production began a few weeks before the originally scheduled premiere date, October 7th, 2017. The Houseguests were selected around September 22nd, 2017. The season is currently airing on RAWBLOCKS. UPDATE! This season was cancelled due to a reboot of Godz Games. Twists * Do or Die Competition - The HOH was played in two parts, in teams. The first two teams finishing the competition won immunity, while the two losing teams played in the Do or Die competition. The two winning teams chose one person from each team to face off against each other, and the winner was the first HOH. Chuck ended up winning Head of Household. In the Do or Die competition, the last person standing on an endurance competition was is immune from eviction, and as each person fell they chose an apple out of 7 apples. 5 apples granted immunity, while 2 were cursed. Lily won the competition, while Alyssa, Colton, Colour, Ella, and Fine got lucky apples, while Michael and Solic got the cursed apples, meaning the house would vote one of them out. * Twin Twist '''- WhisperingColton had a twin, PeytonsUniverse and if Colton survived a few evictions, Peyton would end up entering the game which he did. Houseguests } | | |} } | | | | |} Weekly Logs Week One Part One In the first day, the HOH competition was played, and after this Chuck and faced against each other first the first HOH, which Chuck won. After this, the two losing teams faced in the Do or Die Part 2, which Lily won, granting her safety. Solic and Michael ended up receiving cursed apples, meaning they were the first two nominated. At the eviction vote, Michael was evicted by a vote of 10 to 3, making him the first Houseguest evicted. Part Two After Michael's eviction, Chuck got to decide his nominees. Chuck decided to nominate both Anarky and Future for eviction. At the Veto competition, Axel won the first Power of Veto of the week, granting him immunity from being nominated or evicted. At the Veto ceremony, Axel shockingly took Anarky off the block, forcing Chuck to renominate Zub in his place. At the live eviction, Zub was the second person evicted in a 7 to 5 vote. Week Two After Xbae's non-shocking eviction, the Houseguests competed in the next HOH competition, which Axel came out on top and won! At the nomination ceremony, Axel decided to nominate Future and Fonix, and asked for the Veto to not be used on either one. Anarky ended up winning the Veto, surprisingly, and betrayed Axel's trust by vetoing Future. Axel angrily put up Grim in her place. At the eviction, Grim ended up getting evicted in a ?-? vote. Week Three After Grim's eviction, Chuck won his second HOH of the season. At the nomination ceremony, Anarky and Future, an obvious duo, were nominated for eviction.